The operator of a riding lawn mower has little to none protection from the sun's ray and the heat. With any outdoor vehicle, protection from the sun's ultraviolet rays has always been a challenge.
Vehicle shade canopies have been designed and produced but most are overcomplicated resulting in poor functionality. Other canopy designs are hard to assemble, require tools, modification for the mower itself, and do not provide for easy access for the operator to get in the seat, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,351. Some mower canopy designs use the implement hitch on the mower so it cannot be used while the canopy is installed on the mower; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,005.
Model specific mower canopies are available but, will only work on the specified mower model. Mower canopies are available but require tools to attach and modification to your riding lawn mower. Most people are not willing to drill holes in the fenders and hood of their riding lawn mower to mount a canopy. Also, current canopies are not easily or quickly removable for storage or while mowing under low hanging limbs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to allow the average person to assemble and disassemble the canopy unit without the use of tools.
It is another object of the invention to quickly and easily removed from the riding lawn mower for mowing under low hanging tree limbs.
It is an object of the invention to easily removed and disassembled for storage.
It is a further object of the invention to adapt to virtually any riding lawn mower produced since the year 1980.
It is another object of the invention to be assembled to most lawn mower vehicles in minutes without any modification or drilling of holes in vehicle for mounting.
It is still another object of the invention to be attached using suction cups and plastic hooks so that no scratches or marking will occur to the riding lawn mower while attached to vehicle.